Walk, Smile, Laugh, and Love
by Rayven Chante
Summary: Rikku and Lulu are learning to express their love for each other...until... LuluXRikku I don't own anything FF related
1. To Be Confused By Thought

**AN: **_Wellz this is my second fanfic. I got tired of working on the other, and was lost as to what to do. I've wanted to write a story with Lulu and Rikku for a while. So please read and enjoy. .._

Lulu stood, starring down the cliff. The Wolf slid, crashing, howling, into the dark. The dark mage sighed as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face. Turning, she and walked back tword the road. The others where just running up to see her coming back. "What happened?" Asked a suprised Wakka.

"Nothing" Lulu replied as she clutched her moogle closer."Lets keep moving. It will be dark soon." She began to walk off.

Rikku came to stand by Wakka. "Whats up with her today?" She asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know, ya?" Wakka said shrugging his shoulders. "Come on Rikku. We betta catch up." He began to jog after the others. Rikku stood back still puzzled beofre running to catch up.

They came to an inn just as the sun was setting. Rikku walked in and quickly ran to the front desk, happy to see Al Behd around. While Rikku was talking, Auronn and Yuna went to a corner of the room to discuss plans. Wakka and Tidus sat by talking about blitz ball. Lulu was examining the books on the many shelves. She raised an eyebrow as she translated a bit of the Al Behd. She had been studying it some, but she still didn't know a lot. Startled as Rikku tapped her on the shoulder, Lulu jumped. Rikku had a smile as she tilted her kid like face to the side, arms crossed. "Gotcha!"

Lulu glared. "As I can see." She turned, and walked twords the room she was given. "I'm tired. I think I'll turn in." The dark mage said to everyone as she walked up the small flight of stairs that led to the rooms.

Rikku tilted her head as she watched her walk, her dress swishing back and forth with every movement. Tidus came to stand by her. "You alive in there, Rikku?" Rikku relized she had been starring, her face turned beet red. "Yes. I'm alright." She said to him as she sat down on a chair in the lobby. Tidus took A seat by her. He looked tword the stairs, at Rikku, and then to Yuna. He shook the thoughts away from his head as he leaned back making himself comfortable, let his eyes shut.

"Ha!" Came a voice as Tidus went flying from his chair. Wakka stood with his arms crossed, laughing. "I gotcha, ya?" He said as he threw his head back to laugh again. Tidus glared and shook his head. "Oh come on!" Wakka moaned" Tidus made a hand gesture before turning back around and running after Wakka. Wakka's eyes grew large as the star blitzer tackled him. He fell hard on his back and restled with the blond. They both laughed having fun.

Rikku looked back to the stairs and sighed as she stood. "I'm going to bed." She walked tword the stairs. The boys stopped long enough to nod in aknowlagment to Rikku. Yuna and Auron nodded as well. She knocked on the door her and Lulu where to share. "Come in" came the soft, husky reply. Rikku slowly pushed the door open and gave Lulu a half smile. Lulu nodded and stood, walking across the room to retrieve something from a table in the room.

Rikku sighed as she plopped down on the empty bed, throwing herself back, and looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she drifted off.

Lulu glanced over at her, smiled some, and turned to work on her spell books.

The next morning Rikku was softly shaken by dark, strong hands. Wakka's face was right over her. She blinked, bit her lip, and jumped off the other side of the bed. "Ahhh! God Wakka. You scared me!"

Seeing that he accomplished something he threw his head back and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. I did? What a good laugh, ya?"

Rikku glared, stood up, and brushed herself off. "What time is it?"

"Time to go." Wakka stopped laughing and got seriouse. "How late did ya stay up? You slept in too late. Auron made me come in her to get you, ya."

She nodded as she picked her bags up. "Alright. Tell them I'll be right down." Wakka nodded and left. When he was gone Rikku turned to the other bed to see a spell book under it. She bent down to pick it up. Sure enough it was Lulu's that she had carelessly left. _But that's not like her._ Rikku told herself. She shrugged it off and grabbed her stuff. Shutting the door she walked down the stairs and out to meet the others.

The sun was bright and warming. She looked up at the sky shadding her eyes, smiling she looked around for Lulu. She saw the mage standing by a cliff. She walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You forgot this." She said, handing the spell book to her.

"Thank you." Lulu said, a puzzled look on her face. Aparantly she had no idea she had left it, and it puzzled her that she could.

Rikku shrugged and smiled. "No problem" She said as she winked and ran off to join the others. Lulu stood a while watching her. She shut her dark eyes, sighed, and shook her head.

The walk that day was a nice one, and the group didn't run into too many fiends. When they did they took them out with ease. Infact it was soo layed back, that they sort of worried. Their eyes where always open. They where ready, and a good thing too. Because suddenly a fiend with long tenticules and sharp teeth jumped out. It looked like it was a plant type, and Lulu was quick to attack. She used Firaga on the beast. All her companions cheered her on as the flames ingulfed the fiend, but as soon as the smoke cleared they fell silent. Stunned they drew their weapons. This battle wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. They got into battle stances as the fiend raised a spiked tenticle. Slime oozed from its poors. It screamed as the tenticule went straight for Rikku.

**AN:**_Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's better than my earlier series, but Iunno. It was easier to write and all. So I think I will continue this one for a while. Hope you enjoyed .._

_Ravey-chan_


	2. To find a Friend Lost

**AN:**_ Well I don't own these nice guy's, but I wish I did._

_Anyway this is the second chapter, and I hope I'll get more reviews. I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'm just not patient enough to write long chapters. My chapters take me around 30mins or less...(That might be part of my problem.) Wellz...Enjoy._

The tentacules of the beast made their way to Rikku. All she could do was stand parallized. Cold sweats broke over her body. Her blue orbs where opened wide. Her mouth agape. Her skin was a pale color, and all the others could do was stand by and watch. Their mouths hung open, and their eyes where wide. The only one who was able to act was Auron. he quickly sliced at the fiend's tentacule. A loud sliceing noise that sounded like a sharp knife cutting through a piece of cellary. A green goo went everywhere as the fiend thrashed and screamed. Auron quickly grabbed Rikku around the waist and pulled her away. He handed her to Lulu who was standing perfectly still. Her skin was an even paler color, her eyes where darker, and she was shaking in terror. When she saw Rikku all she could do was hug the poor child. She could have been killed right there.

This was no time to be too grateful. The thing was still alive. Quickly everyone recovered, and took their place to attack. Auron made a move for the wriggling arms. Tidus and Kimahri helped him. Wakka and Lulu attacked the main body. Yuna sat back with Rikku. She helped the poor child by soothing her fright. After calming her cousin down Yuna joined the fight. Now and then she'd cast spells on her friends to help them, and she'd heal them when they where hit.

All Rikku could do was sit back and watch. The team was losing. Bad. Rikku had to do something, and quick. She dug in her pouch and began working on a special weapon while the others fought. Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna where getting weak from trying to power everyone up and fight at the same time. Kimahri and Auron where fighting their hardest. They soon found out the long tentacules where slowly growing back. They tried attacking it's body, but every time it blocked the attack with a fresh tentacule. Finaly when it seemed they had lost, Rikku stood. "Ah-ha!" She announced as she drew an odd looking bomb. She threw it and it exploded on the creature. It seemed to catch the creature on fire, and not go out. The rest of the group quickly reacted. They began chopping away the tentacules. Since the fiend was on fire it was unable to grow them back. When all it's defences where gone they attacked the body. The firnd screamed in agony as it burst into thousands of thorns. The team quickly dove out of the way as thorns where shot everywhere.

When Lulu woke up she was in a stream. Her buckle dress was wet and rubbed uncomfortably against her skin. her hair was a madded mess atop her head. her red hues where tired. her skin was still an extra shade paler. Dirt covered her body. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She let her red hues roam the area. She seemed to be in a ditch. She climbed her way up the muddy bank, and onto dry grass. She panted, and searched the area. A body sat further away. She managed to stand and walk her way tword the bright yellow dressed man. His red hair stood very visible. Once there she dropped to her knees. "Wakka, where is everyone?" Came her chocked voice.

Wakka looked over to her and shrugged."Beats me. Lulu, you alright?" He asked as he leaned over to help her up. She nodded. "Alright then. I guess we should find the others, ya?" She nodded again. Wakka helped her as they walked around searching for the others.

The next person they found was Kimahri. He lay unconciouse in a patch of grass. "Atleast his fall was soft, ya?" Wakka leaned over and tapped the Ronso on the shoulder. He began to shove him a bit. "Kimarhi, wake up."

"Let me." Lulu pulled away from Wakka and used her magic to give Kimarhi a soft jot. He shot up and roared lightly. "Kimarhi ok. Where are others?" Came the ronso's deap throated reply. Lulu and Wakka helped Kimahri up. All three of them together began to walk.

In a clearing sat Yuna, Auron, and Tidus. They all looked happy to see the three companions waling twords them. Tidus smiled brightly and waved. Yuna prayed for their safe return, and Auron stood in his normal manner. "Where is Rikku?" Came Auron's Demanding, deep voice. Wakka blinked and began moving his head around to observe the area. Yuna covered her mouth. Tidus ran around the clearing in search for Rikku. Kimarhi jumped into a tree and scouted around. Lulu stood there shocked a moment, and then walked into the forest alone. Rikku was nowhere to be found, and Lulu was hot on the trail.

**AN:**_ Wellz I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I hope you will give me a review. I don't have a good idea on how I'm doing. I feel like I'm writting something wrong. Wellz Hope you enjoyed._

_BuiBui,_

_RaveyChan_


	3. To Make a Move

**AN:**_ Well for those of you who aren't happy because I'm moving too slow with the romance. I'm sorry.Just for you the romance begins here. Again I am no expert.So anytime you think I should move slower, faster, whatever the problem, I will look into it. So read on, and do enjoy._

Lulu walked the forest. Tree's caught onto her belt dress. Her face was scrapped, but she was determined to find Rikku. She walked for what seemed like hours before coming to a stop in a clearing. From there she could see the outline of a body. She stood a moment staring at the blond. Finally she quickly walked to where Rikku lay in the grass. She had a nasty bump on her head, and scratches all over her arms. A few of the thorns from the fiend stuck in her arms and legs. She moaned when Lulu turned her over. "Rikku?" Came Lulu's voice. It was a voice on the vurge of crying, but she wouldn't let herself cry. She leaned over and looked at the face of the younger girl.

Suddenly Rikku's eyes shot open. She could see the world, and it was bright. She shut her eyes tight to block out the suns light. When she opened them again all she could see was Lulu's pale face. Her dark red orbs where staring back at her. All Rikku could do was swallow hard and stare. She opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing would come out. Suddenly Lulu leaned in and kissed the thief. Rikku's eyes widened. _W-why is she?_ She wondered, but didn't fight it. She was too stunned. She lay there, limp, and shaking. The only thing keeping her up where Lulu's loving arms. Her warm lips soft against her own. Rikku closed her eyes, and kissed her back. Her heart pounded. She wasn't sure why, but she knew it was right. Knew the whole time she had been fighting feelings for the older guardian.

Lulu pulled away, and stared into Rikku's eyes. Now she was scared. _What have I done? I shouldn't have done that. The poor child looks terrified._ But the it wasn't terror in Rikku's eyes. No. She saw something almost as if she was telling her she had been fighting the same feelings. Lulu bit her own lip and stared into the Al Bhed's eyes. There was silence for the longest time before Rikku's arms wrapped around Lulu in a tight hug. Lulu's eyes shot open. She wrapped her own arms around the younger girl. She still didn't see how she could have feelings for anyone after Chappuu. Especially a woman. She was lost, and confused, but at the same time it felt right.

After what seemed like hours Lulu pulled away. "Rikku, we have to get back to the others. They'll be worried."

"Alright." Rikku tried to stand, and found herself face first in the dirt. Lulu had to carry Rikku. She threw her arms around her, and picked her up. Luckily the walk wouldn't be too far. The whole way back was silent. Rikku had fallen asleep in Lulu's arms. Now and then Lulu would look down at the sleeping thief and smile. Never before would she have relized how much she cared for the girl. If it weren't for thinking she had almost died she might not have. She sighed and looked ahead. The clearing where the others where was close.

When she got there they where fighting. "Now look! They're both gone!" It was Tidus. His face was red with fury.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, ya?" Wakka walked up beside him and gave him a pat on the back. "We'll find them."

Yuna and Aurron where in their onw conversation. It was a calmer one, but you could tell Yuna was worried sick for her cousin and a woman she thought to be a mother or sister type.

Kimahri stood to the side. His eyes where peeled. He was the first one to see Lulu and Rikku comming. "Look! It's them!" He shouted, and pointed in the direction of the two women. Everyone quickly rushed to help. Tidus took Rikku, and Yuna stood close by. Wakka walked over to Lulu. "Hey, you alright in there?" He gave her a pat on the back.

Aurron looked to the sky. "We should go. The next inn isn't far. " He began to walk tword the path. Everyone slowly followed. Tidus carried Rikku, and Yuna followed close behind. Lulu walked next to Wakka, and Kimahri followed behind the rest.

The walk to the inn wasn't too long, and they didn't bump into any more trouble. During their walk Rikku seemed to go in and out of conciousness. Lulu would give a worried glance now and then, and Yuna never seemed to move from her cousin's side. Oce they where there a healer was quickly summoned. Everyone waited impatiently. Yuna sat by Kimahri and Aurron. Wakka and Tidus where doing their own thing. Their talk wasn't about blitz ball suprisingly. Instead it was about Zanarkand. Which wasn't suprising either.

Lulu seemed restless. She sat with her hands folded tightly. She was sweating a great deal, and her skin was still very pale. Many times Yuna would shoot her a worried glance. She would look back and smile sadly.

When the healer came out everyone jumped up. Yuna and Lulu where the first ones to reach him. His eyes where filled with worry. Yuna and Lulu stared. "Is she alright? Will she live? What happened?" Yuna asked franticly. Al Lulu could do was stand there shaking.

"She is...alive, but.." The healer said. Both girls eyes widened. They where very impatient for the news. Yuna had to restrain herself from strangling the healer, and Lulu had to keep herself from casting spells on him. "But she is in terrible shape. Things aren't looking well. The thorns that were in her where tipped with poison. She should live, but she could die as well." He sighed and looked at the ground. "We can only hope for the best." He bowed to Yuna and left.

Everyone was silent now. It seemed they all had the same worried thought on their minds. Will Rikku live?

**AN:**_ Well I hope that was satisfying. I put alot of thought into what the ending would be. (As you can see it still sux) So I hope you will leave me reviews. I can't fix it without inpute. So do write to me about it, and I shall work on it. Again thanks for sticking with my story._

_ Bui-Bui,_

_Ravey-Chan_


	4. To understand And Except

**AN:**_ Well I am glad you people enjoyed my last chapter. As long as I know I am making atleast a couple people happy, I will enjoy writting more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Find out if Rikku lives. (Im sure you know the answer to it) So just enjoy this chapter. _

Lulu sat outside. The air was cool, silent, dark. She sat outside rubibng her pale arms. She had only been inside long enough to find out how Rikku was, and to clean herself after her tumble down the creek. She was scared. Her heart was pounding, and she was shivering. Not because of cold, but fear. She didn't know if Rikku would live. She could only hope, and wait, and hope Yevon watched over them. She sighed, and leaned against the tree she sat under. Her eyes shut, and she hugged herself tight.

"Lulu." A soft voice broke through the chilling silence. Rikku looked up to see the outline of a tall man. His orange hair was dark in the moonlight. His eyes glistened. He nelt down next to her and smiled sadly. "Lulu, it'll be alright, ya?" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I see how it is for you."

Lulu suddenly stiffened. _Does he know?_ She thought to herself. _Does he know I have feelings for Rikku?_ She paniced. What if he didn't understand? What was he getting at? She pulled away and sat, staring into his eyes. She swallowed hard. She just barly managed to keep her voice steady. "Y-you do, Wakka?" Though she tried her voice still quivered a bit.

"Hey, Lulu, it's alright, ya?" He stood up and stretched. "Well I better get back. I just came to see how you where doing." He bent over and looked into her eyes. "Don't stay up to late, ya? Looks like you could use the rest." He gave her a light pat on the back, and walked off. The movement of his feet hitting the soft grass, and his pants swishing together, where the only sounds in the quiet, dark, lonly, sad, night.

Lulu went back to staring at the sky. And although she tried to remind herself to go in. She found herself drifting off. Her red orbs shut slowly, and she fell fast asleep.

She was awakened by the soft touch of Yuna's hands. The sun was still down, but the begining rays where creeping over the horizon. Lulu looked over to Yuna with her sleepy, red orbs. "Oh..did I?"

"Shhh" Yuna held Lulu against her and patted her on the back. As much as she didn't want to, Yuna couldn't help but to relize there was more to Lulu and Rikku's friendship. Though she shot it aside. Anyway the feeling was new to the summoner. It was almost as if there friendship had changed drasticly in the last few days. Who could blame it? Rikku could be dying. Who wouldn't be a bit frightened? Or relize how much they care about a person? But this still struck her odd that the black mage would cry. She usually kept all inside. Infact the last time Yuna ever remembered Lulu crying was when Chappuu died, and she loved him. Could it be? No...No...

Lulu pulled away. "Yuna, are you alright?" The summoner was crying. Her eyes where glistening with tears, and her cheeks where puffy and red. Lulu stood, and pulled Yuna, carefully to her feet. "Come on Yuna. Let's get back." She led the younger girl back to the inn. She had many thoughts on her mind during the walk back. It wasn't that the inn was far, but she seemed to have plenty of time to think, and sort things out. They walked slowly, and saw the others standing around. They all looked cheerfull. Lulu's eyes widened when Tidus and Wakka ran up to them. It came as no suprise when both of them tried speaking at once. "Lulu!" "Hey guys" "Hey listen" "Guess" "No let me tell." "No I want to!" "Hey!" Lulu shushed them with a glare. "Tidus...you start."

Tidus grinned, stuck his tongue out at Wakka, and spoke. "Lulu, Yuna, it's Rikku. She's alive! She's going to live!"

Wakka broke in. "She spoke today." He looked over to Lulu with a seriouse face. "Lu, she wanted to talk to you. She wouldn't stop screaming your name, ya?"

Lulu turned beat red, and turned to look at Yuna. "I-i guess I s-should go see her then, h-huh?" She stammered. She couldn't help it. She wanted to scream with joy. Cry, and cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She was so happy, but she had to keep it in. SHe blinked, and Yuna seemed to see the pleading in her eyes. "Alright. Since Rikku called for her. We might as well let them have some alone time." She nodded to the older woman, and smiled. Lulu managed to smile back.

She walked slowly into the inn, and up the stairs. Somehow she was able to keep calm, but once she was out of sight she ran for Rikku's room. Her heart raced, tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help but to laugh as she shoved the door open. Her eyes brightened at the sight. "Lulu?" Came a soft, quiet, weak, sweat, and loving voice.

Lulu was instantly by her side. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She couldn't help it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Rikku was alive, and well. She was smiling up at her. She didn't notice at first. Rikku's hands where holding Lulu's. SHe smiled and pulled her up into a tight hug.

Rikku was crying now too. Her dreams where filled with the older mage. She didn't know why. Only that her heart jumped a beat every time. Ever since that first kiss she couldn't hold back the feelings, and since Lulu came onto her just as much she didn't have to. She pulled back and smiled brightly at Lulu. It was her turn. Her turn to see what it's like to make the first move. She leaned up and kissed Lulu lightly on the lips. Lulu didn't hesitate one moment. She kissed back, and Rikku was glad. She let her hands wrap tightly around her as she kissed her more passionatly. Her blue eyes where hidden deep beneith her lids. She felt Lulu's arms wrap around her waist, and hold her up. She would love to stay like this forever, but sadly, air called, and she pulled back.

Lulu smiled at Rikku. She knew it now. What she was doing was right. It may not be right to the teachings of Yevon, or to her friends -though they didn't know that yet- but it was right. It was right. She smiled, and pulled a strand of hair out of the Al Bhed's face. "Rikku." Her smile turned into a grin as she sat back. "Rikku, I'm glad your alive. I-I"

Rikku sighed and put a finger to her friend's lips. "Shhh...Lulu, I love you."

Lulu beamed. "I love you too."

**AN:**_ Well I hope you enjoyed this, and it isn't the last chapter. I am enjoying this, and will continue to write. So stay with me, and enjoy the story. _

_ Bui-Bui,_

_Ravey-Chan_


	5. To express love

**AN: **_Well I really hope you enjoy this. I think it's my longest chapter, and it took a while to write. I have dome my first work of Yuri in here...sorta. So I hope you enjoy it._

The next day they set out. Lulu and Rikku stayed close. As close as they could withought showing any suspician. Thet shared glances and laughs. They stayed to the back so no one would see them, but now and then they others would glance back, and the two would just laugh again.

Around noon they stopped to rest. Lulu was relaxing when Rikku grabbed her arm, and pulled her away. "Uh..I have to show Lulu something." When the others gave her a look she shrugged. "It's personal. We wont be long." She winked and dragged Lulu away.

Lulu's red orbs scanned the area. She sighed and looked over at Rikku. "Rikku, what are we doing?" Rikku just looked at her, smiled, and kept pulling her farther and farther away. It seemed like they where going a long way when it really wasn't too far. Rikku sat down in a clearing and yanked Lulu down beside her. Her blue swirls stared at Lulu with lust. Lulu's eyes widened. "Rikku, you know we have to get back soon."

"I know." She said bluntly. Her blue swirls blinked slowly, and she leaned into Lulu. They're lips touched, and Lulu's red orbs shut. She could feel Rikku's soft child like lips, and it only made her wat her more. She wrapped her arms around the Al Bhed and kissed her more deeply. Rikku giggled, and her hands slid up to grope Lulu's chest. Lulu's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. It was new to her, and she did feel odd, but she wanted Rikku. Her own hands found Rikku's slender waist. Her dark lips found her fragile neck. She kissed her lightly and pulled her close. Her red orbs met Rikku's eyes. She took in a soft breath. She could see the lust in Rikku's eyes, and in the reflection she could see her own lust burning bright. She pushed Rikku down softly, and kissed her. Her warm lips moved back to Rikku's neck, and kissed it.

Rikku's small hands found their way to Lulu's hips. She pulled her down ontop of her, and looked into her red orbs as they pulled up again. She smiled and leaned in to kiss the black mage's pale and exposed neck. She worked her kisses down to the older womans chest. All the way to where her dress started. She looked up and smiled.

Lulu smiled back, and stood up. "We better go. We don't want to make the others made." When she saw the dissapointment in Rikku's eyes, she grinned mischiviesly. "Don't worry. My door is always open." She hinted to Rikku, hoping she'd come to her room that night. The look in Rikku's eyes told her she'd be there. Lulu smiled and took her lover's hand. "Alright then. Let us get back, and be patient, my dear." She smirked, and put a finger to her lips. Rikku kissed her finger lightly and started walking. Lulu smirked when she saw the way Rikku was walking. She was taunting her. She followed behind, and watched Rikku walk.

When they got back everyone was waiting. Lulu's fantasies passed away. She knew it would be hard to tell the others. She sighed and began walking. She picked her moogle up from where it stillsat by the tree. Rikku followed behind silently.

When they finished the day off at an inn in Guado Salam. Lulu noticed Rikku was a little edgy. She came over to the Al Bhed and leaned in. "What's wrong?" She whispered and walked with her.

"N-nothing!" Rikku managed a nervous smile. She knew Lulu wouldn't buy it, but she had to try. Fortunatly Lulu didn't ask. She shrugged and walked to the inn. Rikku followed anxiously. She knew in only a few hours she would be with Lulu. She couldn't wait to feel the other guardian in her arms. To feel the warmth and comfort. To share their love in that certain way.

Rikku jumped when Lulu touched her arm. "What's the matter?" Lulu took a seat next to Rikku, and smiled. "Nervouse about tonight? Because you know if your not ready-"

"No!" Rikku shot in a bit too loud. Everyone looked over at the two. Rikku just laughed nervously. "No...It's not that. I want to be with you. I do." She smiled and hugged the older woman. At the moment she didn't care what the others thought, but Lulu seemed to care. She pulled away. "Whats wrong?" She asked her.

"Nothing." SHe smiled at the young Al Bhed. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She leaned in and managed to hug the young hilr lightly before pulling away. "I think I'll go to my room now." She shot a warning glance to Rikku. "Midnight." She said and walked away.

"What was that about?" Tidus came to sit by Rikku.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled brightly and looked away.

Wakka came running up and tackled Tidus. "Well see you later, Rikku!" He smiled, laughed, and was dragged away by an all too playfull Wakka.

Rikku couldn't help it. She couldn't wait any longer, but she knew she had to. So she walked over to Yuna. "Hey!"

"Hello there." Yuna bowed and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Rikku sat down and looked over to Auron. "Hey there!" She smiled. Auron just nodded and went back to staring at nothing along with Kimahri.

"That's good to hear." She laughed again and sat next to the Al Bhed. "Were where you and Lulu earlier today?" She asked the girl. Her head tilted in puzzlement.

"Oh nowhere. I just wanted to show her this awesome plant I knew about. I mean I just thpought she'd like it..you know...It looked like one of her moogles." Rikku smiled and stood to stretch. "Anyway it's getting late. I'll think I'll go to bed."

Yuna smiled, and nodded. "Good night, Rikku."

"Good night, Yuna." She giggled and ran to her room. She sat a while day dreaming of what would happen. When she checked the time it was close to midnight. She crept out of her room and looked around. The halls where dark and empty. She jumped to Lulu's room, silently, and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Came the soft reply. Rikku pushed the door open and let herself in. The room was dark, and on the bed sat a lust filled Lulu. She smirked and waved a hand to tell Rikku to come closer. Rikku obayed. Her mind set on what was to come next.

Lulu pulled the young gilr down onto the bed. She had been thinking the whole time after she went to her room, and she was ready, but still scared. She smiuled nervously and hugged the Al Bhed.

Rikku let Lulu hold her for a while before pulling back. "I love you, Lulu." She leaned in and laced a soft kiss on Lulu's lips. Her hands slid to Lulu's hips and she pulled herself close to the older woman. Lulu turned Rikku onto her back.Rikku seemed nervouse.She laughed lightly and leaned in. "No reason to be nervouse, love." Lulu said to the young Al Bhed as she kissed her neck.Rikku pulled Lulu closer. Lulu was sucking on her throat, lightly.Rikku felt closer to her than she could imagine. She felt closer than she had felt to Chappuu. She knew she loved Rikku. She wanted her. Oh how she wanted her. She let her pale hands slide across the Al Bhed's chest.

Rikku pulled Lulu close, and undid her belt dress. Her eyes closed, her body perspiring. She wanted Lulu so bad. Her whole body was full of lust, and love. As Lulu's dress fell off Rikku gasped. Lulu's body was beautiful, and she wanted her. She felt Lulu's hands lightly grab her belt and remove her shorts. They both lay there against each other. Warm, naked bodies.

Lulu was nervouse. She was scared. She was ready. She wanted Rikku, and she had her. She let one hand slide down the Al Bhed's body, slowly, and softly.

The night was all one big blurr. The two touched, and expressed thier love. Feeling of each other. letting each other know they recieved the pleasure. Lulu made Rikku feel like she never felt before, and Rikku made Lulu alive. More alive then she had been when Chappuu was around.

Tword the end, when both the girls where tired, Lulu kissed Rikku softly. Up and down her body. She kissed her down and back up.

Rikkusmiled and layed herself down next to Lulu. "Mmmm...Lulu." She kissed the mage, and wrapped her arms around her.

She smiled and held Rikku close. "Sleep now, love. We must leave early." Rikku didn't need to be told. She was already asleep. A smile spread across her lips, and she mouthed. "I love you." to Lulu. Lulu smiled and closed her eyes. As long as the young gilr was in her arm's she felt at ease. Like nothing could ever go wrong. She fell asleep to these thoughts. Awaiting the next day.

**AN: **_Well I really do hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Do leave your comments about it, and come back for more. _

_Bui-Bui,_

_Ravey-chan_


	6. To Find Love Lost in Fear

_**NA:** I reaaally hope you enjoy this.I am soo sorry that I haven' written anything lately. I have had school, and I've been playing a bunch of games, and reading, and I have had a lot of writters block, and i'm not patient. but I had this great Idea while laying in bed, and decided I would throw in this twist. I hope it doesn't disapoint you. I really do you hope you'll keep reading, and will enjoy this little turn around. Thank youuu!_

Lulu's mind returned to the real world from her remembering that night which seemed to have happeend so long ago. She opened her eyes. Wakka was ontop of her, sweating. When Lulu looked at him she saw Rikku, and quickly pulled away.

Lulu stood outside of her house, staring out to see. The sun shimmered on the slow moving waves. A seagul passed high above. Few clouds spread across the deep blue space above. She smiled as she thought of what her lover had promised her earlier in the morning, as the sun began to rise. Now the sun had set high in the sky, and still she sat outside, staring, her mind wondering. Foot steps slowly made their way to her. Lulu looked up to see Wakka smiling down at her. She smiled back, and accepted the hand offered to her. As she stood, her eyes met with his. he wrapped an arm around her, and held her in a firm embrace. Lulu leaned into Wakka's arms. "I'm sorry..about last night."

---------------------------------------------

It had been a long time since That night. Since then Lulu had been kind of distant to Rikku, as if she regreted what she had done. Rikku tried many times to get through to her. To tell Lulu she truly loved her. Begging, pleeding, wondering what it was she had done to deserve this. She didn't understand it, and didn't want to. how could Lulu do such a thing? make love to Rikku. Tell her she loved her. Kiss her so patianetly, and then...then she.  
Rikku couldn't take it. When she found out Lulu was pregnant with Wakka's baby, she left. Left with Yuna, hopeing to never return. Hopeing she would never see Lulu again, her heart shattered..

----------------------------------------------------

Lulu stood over the crib of her son. The baby was staring back up at her, a huge, teethless grin on his face. She leaned over placing a soft kiss on his forhead. Wakka walked up behind her, and hugged her, placing a kiss on her neck. Suddenly the Mage pictured Rikku behind her, holding her, kissing her tenderly on the neck as she did that night. She quickly pulled away, almost knocking the crib over.  
"Lulu! What's wrong?" Wakka became very concerned as he gently grabed Lulu around the waist, and held her up to keep her from falling.  
"It's...It's nothing. I'm fine." Lulu's voice sounded strained.  
"it didn't seem like nothing, Lu." Wakka leaned his head over to meet Lulu's bent head. "You sure your ok"  
"Yes" Lulu pulled away, and quickly walked outside. "Air, I just need a little air. I'll be fine." Lulu quickly pushed her way outside, through the grass, the trees. Her feet began to pick up pace, and she found herself running. To the rocks, and the sand. Her feet touched water, and still she kept on going. The water came to her ankles, her knees, her waist, and she kept running, until she couldn't run anymore because of the water that reached up to her chest now.  
Here she stopped, and returned to the world. Her eyes where watery, tears streamed down her face. Why now? She wondered. Why do you have to come back to me now? When your gone already. It's too late to stop you.

--------------------------------------------------

Rikku quickend her pace to catch up to Paine and Yuna. her mind had been drifting to that day. The day she left. She could still remember it perfectly. her and Yuna began to walk tword the ship, and the whole time Lulu kept her head down. She fell behind the others in the mob of people bidding the two hero's farewell. When it came time to say goodbye to Lulu Rikku became very quiet. She tried to smile, and it came out nervouse, and shy. Lulu glanced up, and quickly glanced backdown

"I..I mean..good luck...you two." Her words where slow, and unsure.  
Rikku knew why, but Yuna had no idea. "Lulu, are you...ok?" Came Yuna's soft, careing voice. After all Lulu had taken care of Yuna her whole life. To Yuna Lulu was that big sister you grew very attached to, and loved much.  
"No." Lulu had managed a smile, but Rikku could see past it. In her eyes there was pain. A lot of pain, and Rikku couldn't stand it. After all it was Lulu's fault, but could she still...love her? She glared as Lulu's eyes met hers, and stormed off. "Goodbye lulu!" She just barely managed to stay calm. She wanted to explode. To hurt lulu for hurting her. She wanted to mkae sure she knew it wasn't ok to do what she had. But she kept walking, and as she boarded the ship, she could see the hurt in Lulu's eyes. The pain of seeing her leave. She knew then Lulu still loved her, but it was against faith, it was out of everything they knew, and Lulu was more afraid of commitment. Rikku knew this, and knew it was the end.

---------------------------------------------

She seemed to stand there forever. her mind wondering to that night. The night she sat out in this exact spot, and cried. Cried until she could cry no more. Lulu hadn't cried since Chappuu died. So for her to cry that day was something new to her. All she remembered was Rikku storming off. Her eyes threatened to give out then. She knew she still loved Rikku. She loved her, but was afraid. And as she watched the boat sail away, she caught Rikku's eye. She could see the pain, and anger. What made it worse was that she knew she caused the pain. She wanted to kill herself right there. If only she had spoken to Rikku. Stayed with Rikku. Everything might be better, but Rikku was leaving, slowly she was leaving. Lulu knew she probably would never see Rikku again, as she stood there reliving that day.  
Slowly, as the sun was setting, she began to walk back to shore. She relized now that she had cried more since losing Rikku than she had ever cried before. Even more than when she lost Chappuu.  
She sighed, as she fought the urge to cry yet again. Slowly she made her way back through the sand, through the rocks, and trees, and grass. All the way back to her home. She quietly made her way to the door, and quietly opened it. by now it was late, and Wakka was sure to be asleep, but he wasn't.  
"Lulu! There you are! Look what you've done? You could have killed yourself out there. I've been worried. Lulu, Listen to me! Are you listening to me? Lulu!" Lulu ignored Wakka's screaming fit. She knew she worried him, and right now she didn't care. "...I swear!" She relized now he was still going on, and on, and she didn't want to hear it. She slowly walked back to her room.

------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sat outside in the cool night air. The fire cracked, and popped as she looked out to the dark hole of night. "Are you ok? You've been very quiet lately." Yuna took a seat beside her.  
"Uh..yeah. I mean...I'm fine." Rikku glanced over at Yuna, and quickly shot her gaze back to the darkness.  
Yuna wasn't about to buy it.  
"Rikku, there are many nights that you stare off into space. I've put it off thinking it would go away eventually, but now I want to know. Rikku, your going to tell me now. Tell me...what's bothering you?" Yuna tilted her head, and waited for Rikku to give her an answer.  
After what seemed like forever. The silence eating at their feet. "Yuna..." Rikku couldn't find words for it. "Yuna, it's Lulu.." She finally managed. She could feel yuna scoot in a bit closer, before then she had been sitting against a tree far from the fire, Rikku guessed to keep her distance incase she where to explode. "What about Lulu"  
"Y-yuni..I-i...I'm in love...with Lulu.." The words where out, and the reason for Lulu's leaving was a waste now. Yuna knew, and now Lulu couldn't hide.  
Yuna nodded as if she knew all along. "I..I sort of had an idea, but..I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to bring it up at all, but...after so long, I couldn't let it go on"  
Rikku bit her lip, and nodded slowly. She could feel hot tears sting the corners of her eyes.  
"Rikku, it's ok. I mean, when I first thought about it, I found it odd my cousin and someone who is like a sister to me might fall in love, but I gave thought to it. Rikku, I don't want you to hurt. What can I do"  
Hiccuping heaves hit Rikku hard as the sobing started. She couldn't hold it back. She had to cry. The pain of losing Lulu was too much. She could feel Yuna's arms wrap around her. This gesture only made the Al Behd cry harder, but she knew Yuna would nbever let go. She knew she was there, and she didn't have to worry. She didn't have to deal with this alone.

----------------------------------------------------

Lulu woke up late that night. Her hair was wet and sticky with sweat. The mage glanced over to see Wakka sleeping soundly, a light snore escaped his open mouth now and then. Lulu quietly crept out of the room, and outside. her feet led her quietly to the only clearing in Besaid. A clearing that reminded her of Rikku. Reminded her of their first and last true kiss.  
She fell against a tree as the hot tears began to fall. She tasted a tear as it hit her quivering lips. She didn't know what to do, but she knew now that she couldn't live without Rikku. Somehow she had to get the young Al Behd back. No matter what it wwould take. She had to get her back.  
She sat there silently wondering where Rikku might be. For a while after they left she got news of their wereabouts, but after a while they messeges came farther and farther apart, until she heard no more. It had been months. for all she knew the two could be miles away. She leaned her head back against the tree. It didn't matter. Let them be thousands, millions of miles away. I'll find them. She told herself. Becuase without Rikku I'm nothing.

-----------------------------------------

Rikku woke up early. her eyes blurred at first, but soon adjusted. Yuna was asleep, using the Al Behd's stomach as a pillow. They must have fallen asleep crying. She remembered Yuna joining her in a ceremony of crying for lost loves.  
She genlty moved Yuna off of her, and onto her travel bag. She let herself get up, and tiptoe out of camp. Pain was asleep right by the fire. it was a wonder they never woke up to find Paine in a charred heap.  
Rikku stood on the cliff, remembering that day she came up to Lulu as she stood, staring at nothing. her mind must have been wondering. She remembered how beautiful she looked as the light hit her. That was the first time she knew she had feelings for her. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say, but in the end words weren't needed. The trail ahead was more important, and so Rikku followed on.  
She remembered, remembered waking up to have Lulu near her. Lulu so close she could feel her breath. Her lips. her lips had met her own in a soft, gentle, warm kiss. She could never forget that kiss, that feeling.  
She found herself caught in Yuna's gaze. "Are you...ok?" "Y-yes!" She stammered.  
"You don't look ok." Paine chimmed in, as she pulled her sleepy form over to the cliff.  
The light that bounced off of Paine in that moment reminded her of Lulu. Paine always seemed to remind the young blond of the dark mage. "w-well I am." She stammered again. "Tell her Yuni! I'm fine"  
Yuna gave her a quick worried, and 'we'll talk later' glance, and then turned to Paine. "Yes, if she says she is ok, I am sure she is." Yuna turned to the path ahead. "Now we better be going. We have a ways to go still"  
Rikku flollwed after Yuna. The day ahead would be long, but she remembered. Something Yuna said the night before. She had said something about returning. Returning to Besaid, and Rikku gave a slight jump as she followed close, actually taking the lead this day.  
She would see Lulu again.

_**NA: **I do hope you enjoyed my story. Do keep reading, and I will keep writting. I can't guarantee it will run smoothly from now on. I'm not one to plan before I write..well..because my plans change too often. Like right now this was a really random thing to add, and I'm sure it will last a few chapters and then something new will pop up..so..if I sto writting for a while..it's because I need another idea to encourage me. Please do stay with me, andf I think I will be starting a new fan fic soon as well._

_Thank you sooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch!_

_Ravey-chan_


	7. To Find You In My Arms Again

_**A-N:** Hey, I am really glad people are enjoying this story. I'm having a little trouble deciding how i will work this out, and since I haven't actually played X-2 yet I know it wont fit in quite right, but please don't let that stop you from enjoying my story. I will try tonot stray too far from things. Soon I will have X-2...so yay!_

Lulu walked across the sand, her child in her arms. She looked down into her childs soft eyes. They where a mix of a grey-blue and burgundy. He was a special boy, very strong, and playful even though he was only a few months old. His hair was a dark rust color, his skin pale.

Wakka walked up behind Lulu, wrapping his arms around her. "Lu, isn't he beautiful? He's our boy, ya?"

Lulu smiled back, wondering what it would be like if this child was hers and Rikku's. "Yes, he is.." She said, though the words where spoken to the thought of Rikku.

Wakka, satisfied, kissed Lulu lightly on the neck sending a shiver down Lulu's spine. A shiver that turned her thoughts to Rikku. Her mind never left Rikku, from the day she left with Yuna to find Tidus.

"Lu, I'm going to go for a while." Lulu nodded absently. "Ok.." Silence. "Lulu, cheer up, ya?"

After a moment his footsteps dissapeard in the soft sand, leaving behind silence. "Yeah..." She whispered, as she looked out to sea, the baby wiggling, and whinning as if he felt his mother's pain.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that man nice? He gave us these nice pastries. Isn't that such a nice thing to do? Oh my god! They are so good! Yuni, do you like them? They are so warm and sweet. So fresh!"

Yuna shook her head, and smiled, a little laugh escaping her lips. "Rikku, calm down."

Rikku shot her a glance, and then smiled. "Sure thing, Yuni, sorry!"

Paine stood there, shaking her head. "You two, always going at it. When do you ever stop?"

Rikku and Yuna both giggled. Yuna handed Rikku another pastry at her request, and smiled. "Well aren't we happy."

Rikku nodded. "Yes siry. We are very happy!" She gave Yuna one of her bright smiles, and skipped ahead. "We are so happy! We get to see Lulu again!" The youhg Al Bhed kept up her skipping, and added a song to go with it. "Oh, we're off on a journey, a journey, a journey. Oh we're off on a journey to Besaid!"

Yuna laughed a bit more as she followed on, Paine next to them, and frowned slightly. "I'll miss the two of you." She exchanged hugs with the two, and they all stood a while, silent, before Yuna, and Rikku moved on. "Goodbye..."

The day was beautiful. Birds sang high in the trees. A slight breeze, and a clear sky. The ocean to the side of them splashed lightly on the shore. The boat to Besaid was only feet away, and could be seen over the horizon

---------------------------------------------------

Lulu wondered over to the temple where kids where playing blitz ball on the soft sand, and the Besaid orachs where by their sides, cheering the futur players on. The priest's were few these days, as the rise of machina had begun. The temple in Besaide was grown over with vines. Only few people entered it to see the old ruins, and woner about the time when the final calm entered Spira. A time when Yevon was still worshiped, and Summonors ruled the land, sea, and skies with their aeons. Even though the true ruler of Spira was Sin with his distruction.

It had been well over two years now. Only months ago Rikku left with Yuna. Their journey taking them far to find Tidus. Lulu, at first, thought this to be a stupid idea, but now could see where Yuna was comming from. Lulu was ready to jump into the sea, and swim thousands of miles if only she could see Rikku again.

--------------------------------------------------

The boat bobbed back and forth. "Ooooh...Yuni...I don't feel so good..." Rikku threw up for theseventh time since their journey started only a few hours ago.

Yuna was instantly by her side. "Oh, Rikku, I am so sorry you get sea sick."

Rikku managed a smile. "Nah, it's worth it, right? I mean, we're going to Besaid! We'll get to see our friends again! I can't wait!"

Yuna laughed lightly, and sat down next to Rikku on the deck. "Yeah, we will, wont we? How long will it be?"

"Don't worry, it wont be too long. A few more hours, and we will be able to see the shore." Was Yuna's reply. She smiled, and looked to Rikku. She could see theanxiouse look in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Lulu wondered out of the temple. Time had passed while she sat staring at the statues, remembering the time of Sin.

The sun was setting, and the sky was more beautiful than ever. Pinks, purple, reds, and blues lined the sky. Very few thin clouds hung in the sky, and the water reflected every color so beautifuly, it brought peace to Lulu's soul.

Suddenly a dark dot in the horizon. It looked like a boat. "I wonder why a boat is comming in so late.." Lulu said to herself as she looked on, one hand over her eyes to block the low sun. The boat was comming into vew more and more clearly every second. Slowly the boat, sail, and every little deatail was visible.

Lulu stood there as the small boat docked, and the two who took the voyage jumped off the boat.

Lulu's heart stopped, and her whole body shook. The first person off was Rikku, who scanned the area, and stopped when she landed on Lulu. For the longest time neither of them moved. They held each others gaze in a look of "Where have you been all these years?" even though it had only been a few months. She looked beautiful as the setting sun's light bounced of her thin, young, Al Bhed body. Lulu wanted to cry, wanted to hold her in her arms. Say sweet nothings in her ear, and kiss her, and never let her go.

They're eye contact was broken, when a squirming baby began to cry in Lulu's arms. She rushed away to her home. She was too nervouse, too scared, why was she here now? She was having second thoughts, but her heart overwhelmed all.

------------------------------------------------------

As the shore came into view Rikku jumped to her feet. All sea sickness forgoten. "We're here.." She whispered. She didn't relize her hand was shaking until Yuna took it in her own. She looked up to see a reassuring smile come from her cousin.

When the boat docked, Rikku was first to jump off. She quickly ran to the end of the dock, and looked scanned the area. her eyes stopped on Lulu, a baby in her arms. Lulu had been pregnant when they left, but she hadn't had the baby yet. The pregnancy was what got Rikku down. Knowing her love had gone off with another person, and created a family was devistating.

Lulu saw her too, and held her gaze. It seemed like forever, but wasn't long. When Lulu's baby began to squirm and cry, she took off. Rikku wanted to scream out, but only stood frozen, her whole body shaking.

She felt a reassuring arm on her shoulder, and she wanted to fall into Yuna's arms, and cry.

"Hey! Hey! Yuna! Rikku!" Came a faint voice in the distance. It was Wakka, and he seemed very happy to see his friends, and shocked. "Hey, when did you get here? We weren't expecting you, ya?" He exchanged hugs with everyone and pointed his hand in the direction of their house. "Why don't you come in? We can catch up, ya?"

Rikku snapped out of her daze, and nodded, faking a smile. "Sure." Her and Yuna said in unison.

The house was smile, but it looked cozy. Yuna squeezed Rikku's hand reassuringly, and they went inside.

------------------------------------------------------

Lulu looked up from feeding the baby. "Hello, it's been so long." She smiled, and gently set the now sleeping baby down. "I've missed you...both." She hugged Yuna tight. "Yuna..."

"Lulu...I've missed you...so much." Yuna was almost crying, but quickly pulled away, and smiled up at Lulu. "It is so good to see you, Lulu."

Lulu looked to Rikku, and smiled crookidly. "R-rikku..." She looked into her eyes for a long time, and had to force herself to look away. "I'll go get the extra room set up. "She said in a whisper, and walked off quickly.

She sat in the spare room, on the edge of the bed, on the verge of tears. How could she look into those beautiful green eyes? It was almost impossible.

She fixed the room up, and quietly walked into the sitting room to see Yuna telling Wakka about their journey. Rikku was in the corner, silent.

Lulu couldn't stand the closed space of the house. She briskly walked outside. "Excuse me." She said quietly, as she left.

The air outside was fresh, and cool, and she was able to make her way to the clearing. Through sand, grass, and trees. There she sat under the moonlight in silence. Rikku on her mind.

---------------------------------------------------

Rikku watched as Lulu left the house. "I'm uh...I'm going to go talk to Lulu."

Wakka shot her a worried glance. "Be careful. She's been a bit depressed lately, ya?"

Rikku nodded, and walked out of the house. She made her way through the sand to the beach. There she stood a moment wondering where Lulu was. It took her a minute to think, but instantly she knew.

At the clearing she could see Lulu sitting with her back to a tree, eyes closed. Her body was shaking, and her palms clenched tight, and sweating. She slowly walked up to Lulu. "H-hi."

Lulu slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Rikku. "Hello.." Rikku could tell her voice was strained. She walked over and sat next to her, quietly.

For the longest time the two sat under the stars. The moons light bringing on an erie glow.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lulu didn't know what to say as Rikku sat down next to her. So much raised through her mind. Should I say sorry? Should I kiss her? Hug her? Leave her alone? "Rikku...I...I'm"

Rikku turned to Lulu, her eyes a bit scared, and worried.

Lulu let out a huge breath, and went on. "Rikku I'm sorry I left you. I didn't know why I didn it, and I still don't. I'll understand if you do-"

Lulu was cut off by the warm, soft feel of Rikku's lips on hers. For a moment she sat, shaking, and scared, but soon fell into the kiss. Her whole body tingled, and she let her pale hand rest on the Al Bhed's soft child like face. Could it get any better? She thought to herself, not wanting to break the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

"Rikku I'm sorry I left you..." Rikku wasn't really listening. She didn't want appolagies. That was all in the past. She just wanted to hold Lulu. let her know she forgave her long ago. She needed her. "I'll understand if you do-"

Rikku cut Lulu off. Forget it. She told herself. I'll take my chances. And she leaned over, kissing Lulu on the lips. She could feel the heat rise in her cheaks as her eyes closed. Her hand rested on Lulu's shoulder, and Lulu's hand moved to the side of her face, lightly. Her hand was soft, and cool. She wanted Lulu. FOrever. She needed her. she couldn't let the vlack mage go again.

When the kiss finally broke, Rikku found herself pulled into the warm, comforting arms of Lulu, and there they sat under the stars, in each others arms. Never wanting to let go.

_**A-N:** I hope you enjoyed CHapter 7! It made me all lovey dovey inside, and I really really enjoyed writting it. I think I'm getting drawn into my own story. So keep reading, and I'll keep putting everything into making my story better every time.Let me know what it needs. What is good about it. R&R_

_THANKS!_

_Ravey-Chan_


	8. To Realize Love Is Not Easily Won

_**A-N:** Well...I have done some thinking on this one...I think I will soon finish this series off...but not too soon...within another few chapters I will begin plotting a great ending...or...I hope it will be great...I hope you enjoy this._

The sun began to rise. An orange ball of fire rising into the light blue sky. The dew sat on the grass, and a light mist coated the world.

Rikku opened her eyes and glanced around the clearing. Lulu lay, nestled in her arms, a slight smile on her face. The young girl let a smile spread across her face. Images of the previous night flooded her mind. Slowly, the dark mages eyes began to flutter open. Rikku let her hand absently fall to the side of the womans face.

"Oh, what time is it?" Came the sound of a still half asleep voice.

"I'm not sure." Was Rikku's reply as she glanced across the clearing. "I'd guess it's a bit early." her eyes made their way to the eyes of her lover.

"We should get back. Wakka might worry." Lulu said, as she made her way to her feet.

A frown made it's way across Rikku's face, at the mention of Wakka. "I'm sure they wont miss us too much." She said absently.

Already, Lulu was picking her way back to the village. Small feet followed, reluctantly.

Thinking to herself, Lulu ignored the fact that Rikku exsisted. What was going to happen when they returned? her mind was a jumbled mess, that she couldn't work out. only a few hours ago, she was sleeping soundly in her true loves arms, but dreams end when day light breaks, and Lulu couldn't hold onto a dream when reality shot right into her eyes.

Somehow Wakka had to know. The dark mage had no idea of knowing how to tell them. It would claw at her mind until it finally came out.

The walk home was long, and silent, but ended as quickly as it began. Wakka was sitting outside, slumped over, as if he had been worried, and waiting. This brought pain to Lulu. How could she hurt him, when he cared so much?

The older woman dared to take a glance of Rikku. The young girl had pain in her eyes, as if she could feel how the dark mage felt. it was a mistake to look at her, because in that short time, Lulu was lost, and the pain seemed worse. Quickly, Lulu shut her eyes, and turned, walking quickly away twords her home, leaving Rikku behind, confused, and scared.

"Lu...lu..." Rikku could feel pain in her heart. What was going to happen from here? Feet took her where her mind couldn't follow. She ended up standing in front of the old Temple at Besaide. Her mind shot back, filled with memories. Legs finally gave out, and Rikku found herself carelessly flung on the ground. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Why did she feel she was losing her beloved mage yet again? The young al behd couldn't take it again.

Foot steps sounded closely behind her. She let the noise of her crying cease for a moment, to listen to who was coming. Soft, light feet made her think of Lulu, and she quickly paniced, laying there on the ground.

"Rikku?" Came a soft voice. Yuna's voice, and the foot steps followed the voice to her ear, as Yuna sat down next to her cousin, embrasing her. "Rikku, it's going to be ok. Things will work out."

The young girl couldn't help it. The tears found their way to the ground, as more were building at the corner of her eyes. Yuna's arms were warm and comforting. Just what Rikku needed at the time, mind a mess, filled with fear.

The two seemed to stay there forever, but only minutes had passed, before Rikku's tears began to slow, and the young summoners arms loosened slightly.

"W-where is Lulu?" Came a soft, feeble voice.

"She is talking to Wakka. He was very worried. We all kind of were." She seemed to trail off, rambling. Rikku stopped listening, worrying about wether or not Lulu would tell, but she let herself stay calm, in her cousins arms.

Wakka's feet flew across the room in a panic. "Lulu, I was so worried. Why did you do that?"

The mage couldn't find words, and so she kept silent, as she sat down in their home.

"Lulu, are you listening?" No response. "Lulu...love?"

Suddenly she began to freak. At the sound of the word "love" she wanted to explode. How could she tell him, when he cared so much. They had a child together, and Rikku happened years ago.

Except, she hadn't. Rikku was there last night, very much real, and Lulu still loved her.

"Lulu?" Now Wakka's voice was soft, worried. It was only now that Lulu realized she had started to cry. The warm tears making their way down her soft, pale cheeks. Instantly, her husbands arms were around her, and I she could do was cry harder. Her mind was a mess of confusion, and she knew she couldn't hurt him. Not now. She let her arms wrap around his dark waist, and hold on for dear life.

No, Lulu wouldn't tell him. She couldn't, because they had built so much together, and his love for her was strong.

**A-N:**_ I am sooo sorry it took so long to put this out. To be honest, I forgot about this story for a while when I got busy with highschool a year ago. I went on to check my old email acount, and I saw a message for this story. So by then I had writters block, and couldn't write. Finally today, I decided, hey, lets add on to the story. _

_I hope you can forgive me for the HUGE wait. I also hope a year or two of waiting, and a year or two for me to work on my writting, helped. _

_ENJOY!_

_Rayven_


	9. To Come to a choice That Ends Hope

**A-N: **_it was only yesterday that I wrote the first chapter in over a year. I hope this one will really add to that, and I am thinking chapter ten will be the last. I am still debating on wether or not to make it a sappy happy ending, or an ending that will leave you sitting there saying "Why did you do it, Rave!? WHY!?"_

Day passed slowly for Rikku. Lulu never came for her, and now everything she felt was numb. Yuna had left her, to catch up with everything she had missed while being away from home for so long.

To pass time, the young girl explored the old temple of Besaide. Her mind seemed to find a sort of peace, as she took in the relics with her eyes and hands. Memories shot into her mind of a time when the group was still together, and even though times were rough, there seemed to be a kind of deep happiness that would sometimes erupt from the whole. Rikku wasn't there in the beginning, but she had heard stories of Yuna's becoming a summoner. Al Behd feet made their way to the cirlce where the young summoner called to her first aeon, while everyone cheered, and looked to her as they might a god.

A crash from far off brought Rikku back to reality, eyes scanned the large pillars of the old monument, to find it's source. An old temple care taker slowly walked out from behind the pillar, slowly working her away around, sweeping. Rikku still stood alone.

The young girl decided she couldn't wait any longer to hear from her love. Her light feet took her back to the village. Apon returning, an erie silence seemed to carry across the area. Rikku glanced around, wondering where everyone could have gone. Suddenly, a young boy came running up to her, panting. At first Rikku paniced, thinking something bad had happened, but the slow smile that crossed the boys face changed her mind around.

"He is back!" The boy cheered excitedly.

"Who?"

"Tidus! Tidus is back!" The young child was now jumping up and down, with no stop. "Lulu sent me to find you."

Already the boy was making his way back to the beach. Rikku began to sprint to keep up, a sudden energy and happiness flooding her veins. Tidus was back!

Sun shone, scattering the water with a shimmering sparkle as people began to line the beach, cheering. The day was warm, and soothing. Birds flew in the sky, and they seemed as though they too were cheering for the return of a great hero, and friend.

Yuna was off in the distance, pulled in a warm, comforting embrace, by the love of her life. Both of them stood, knee deep, in the ocean's clear water. The couple suddenly turned, making their way back to shore, and Rikku suddenly found herself charging for her friends. Tidus, and Yuna tried to stand their ground, but the notice of Rikku's excitment was too short, and the three of them went crashing into the cool waves. The three laughed, over joyed at finally being reunited, and for a short moment all of Rikku's troubles went away, until out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lulu leaning up to kiss Wakka.

Seeing three of her friends embrace caused Lulu to take hold of Wakka, needing to feel close to someone. At the moment, the dark mage was over joyed at the fact that her young daughter like summoner finally got her love back. She felt Wakka slink an arm around her, glad to have his wife close again, and pressed into the warm embrace.

"Wakka! Lulu!!" Tidus' laugh echoed across the sand, as he came at a run, to the couple. "Lulu! Wakka!, I missed you guys! haha!"

Instantly, the two blitzers where going at it, and Lulu found herself alone, yet still at peace, until she caught Rikku out of the corner of her eye. Although the young girl had put on a good appearance, while talking to Yuna about Tidus, she could still see the anguish hidden deep within her secret lovers eyes. Lulu played with her face, trying to cheer herself up by putting on a fake smile. She quickly turned back to the others, to hide her pain, and to block out Rikku's.

Wakka's arm found it's way around her waist. "Come on, ya? We have a lot to catch up on, and you gotta see our son! He looks just like me!"

Lulu followed, the fake smile still lingering on her face. She felt Tidus give her a light pat on the back. "So, what's been going on, Lulu?" Her eyes met his, and instantly she could tell he knew something wasn't right, but if he really wanted to know, he didn't say, and after that, he really didn't say much else to hint at it.

The group joined together at the center of the village. The night was supposed to give way to a happy reunion. First Yuna and Rikku, and now Tidus. Everyone was so over joyed, by the time the group was back, preperations were already started. Wakka, and Lulu took Tidus to meet the baby, while Yuna and Rikku made their way to the center to help prepare everything for the festivities.

"Yuni, come here!" At this moment, Rikku wouldn't let what she saw get to her. If anything, though, she was more pissed than anything. How could Lulu do that, after everything they had shared the night before? After she was so sure it was going to work this time. She shook the thought from her head, and gestured to Yuna to grab the other end of a make shift table that was set up to hold all of the food for the nights feast.

Yuna's face had a glow to it that Rikku hadn't seen in some time. In fact, it was a glow she hadn't ever really seen. When Tidus had first arrived, Yuna had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and now that she could live a normal life with Tidus by her side, her body seemed to burn brightly. This made Rikku feel a little happier, to know that her cousin was so over joyed.

"Hey, you guys! Let's get this thing going, ya!?" Came a cry from the crowed. The voice sounded like that of a blitz ball player, and sure enough, the team came storming out of the crowed, cheering them into a roar.

Everyone was so excited, and the food tasted so good. Some people even got up, and began to do dances, and other skits, and stories for entertainment. Some of the more talented people even played instruments, and sang a long. This night was a care free one, even though, somewhere deep inside, something was knawing at the back of Rikku's mind.

"And now, lets get the two happy couples up here!" And the knawing continued, as a young blitzer announced for lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus to get up and dance.

Rikku wanted to run, and fast, but to run would be to ruin everyone else night, and so she sat, hands clenched at her sides, and the two couples began to dance. She should be the one up there, she thought. Her in Lulu's arms, not Wakka.

Yuna and Tidus seemed oblivious to the world. They were just happy to finally be in each others arms. As the dance ended, the party began to die some. A group of blitz fans got up to play ball, while other early crashers, left the party. Rikku took this time to wonder off, and found herself walking alone by the beach.

The air was calm and cool. The surrounding sounds peaceful. Her feet hit the sand lightly, and left little prints, as she walked bare foot across the edge of the water.

Rikku was lost in her thoughts, when suddenly she heard someone behind her, close. So close that she was unable to dodge the hands that wrapped around her, in her mind, so tight, she thought she would explode. She knew those hands. Had felt those hands find places no one ever had, and quickly she spun around to meet face to face with the love of her life.

In the moon light, the older woman seemed so beautiful, even the gods would appear to bow down before her. Rikku couldn't run, her knees were too weak. She couldn't speak, for her voice was lost in her throat. Her heart was racing, and crashing down into the pit of her stomach. Slowly tentivly, the mage bent over, and kissed Rikku, hard. All she could do was accept. Accept the kiss of her love, and not deny it's sweet embrace.

All thoughts of Wakka, and the world, disappeared, and there under the moon light, the two of them found one another again, as they had so many years before.

Rikku woke up, alone, cold. The moon was still bright in the sky, and off in the distance she could still hear the festivities going strong. Rikku's bright eyes scanned the area. She saw foot prints leading farther away from the village, and stood to put her clothes back on, and follow them.

The young girl found her love, curled up by the sea. Her outline was brightened by the moon's light, and only made Rikku want her more.

"Lulu?" She said, with a soft, worried voice.

"Go away..." Came the reply.

"But, Lu..." Rikku was about to turn and walk away, when thoughts began to race around her head. "Lulu, what are you trying to do?"

There was a long pause before the dark mage replied. "I don't know. You know this can't be. I love you, but..."

Rikku shook her head. "Isn't that enough? Isn't love enough for us?"

"I can't leave him. We have a family, and he loves me. You don't know how hard this is for me, Rikku."

The young girl understood, but her love for the older woman crossed out every logical thought. "Lulu, I love you!"

"Rikku..."

"I know, I know.."

The silence between the two seemed to last forever, and then, finally, Rikku spoke. "I understand...I can't see you...anymore."

"Rikku, wait!" Lulu was up now, staring deep into the eyes of her love.

"NO!" So assertive were the words coming out of the young girls mouth, that it caused Lulu to back of and shut up. "No...I am either all yours, and yours alone...or I am nothing at all. I wont go back and forth with you. I can't be around you if you are going to be with...with him! It is either me, or him. Which is it...?"

Lulu stood, shocked, knees shaking, hands sweating, eyes wide. "Rikku, I. You just. You have to understand. I love you, I do, I just. It-"

"I understand" The words came so quietly, Lulu knew this was it. "Then I am leaving. Tomorrow!"

And Rikku turned, fleeing down the sandy beach, not turning back once. All Lulu could do was stand there, gawking. She had let the love of her life slip away, after so many years. Was the life she had pushed herself into, truely worth losing the one she needed the most?

Lulu fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. Her life seemed lost, empty, and her choice was made for others, and not herself. Now she faced the great sorrow that came with it.

**A-N:**_ Wow...this one just popped out of me today. I hope it is long enough. Longer than the others, I think, but maybe not. even so , I think I fit more in this chapter than any other, but that is my opinion, and you, the reader, plays a part. So let me know what you think! _

_Rayven_


	10. To Walk, Smile, Laugh, and Love

_**From Rayven:** Okay,before I begin, let me apologize for my, well, abandonment. Work and school have taken the better of me, and in all honesty, I let the story go. I forgot how much this story meant to me, and I apologize to all of you, because I apparently have plenty of fans waiting for the final installment. I did leave my story very open. I read that last chapter, and fell right off the cliff I left. Ouch! So without any more delay, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. :)_

Water lapped against the sandy shore, silence taking hold of the night. Stars gleamed, and the moon hung, a frightful demon in the sky, staring down onto a broken woman who appeared to be a washed up body on the shore. In anguish she lay, allowing cool water to caress her with every wave that came up to greet the land. She didn't understand, nor could she begin to piece together what she had done, but in the moment which presented itself only hours before, she was unable to control her panic, and words began falling from her mouth relentlessly. A soft sob escaped her fragile form, pale skin turned white by the moons glow, puffy red eyes drained of tears.

Rikku had gone.

How Lulu ended up near the waters edge, she couldn't remember. Her thoughts were a blank slate, clouded by her stupidity. Wakka would be worried, she knew that, but she wasn't able to move. The sea brought with it a cold salty chill, and despite her worked up body, Lulu shivered. She really was gone. She had to be. What had she done? What life was she living? A lie. She was living a lie. Somehow tears managed to return, stinging her already worn eyes, and the dark mage cried out into the night, her voice shooting a pain so deep, the moon was forced to turn away.

"Hey, Lulu, do you want to watch where you aim that thing?! Come on! How long has it been since you've practiced? You almost took me out!" Tidus lay, sprawled in the sand, a look of bewilderment planted on his face.

"Between Wakka and my son I rarely have time to even look at my Moogle, let alone practice. I'm sorry if I hit you, but atleast it was only a water spell."

"Hey, that water comes in pretty heavy, even for a weaker attack."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Tidus!" A smirk played in the dark mages eyes.

Tidus shook his head, stood up, brushed off his pants, and took a ready stance. "Well, lets go, we have work to do!"

It had been 3 months since Rikku walked away, leaving Lulu shattered. She had managed to stand to make her way back to her home, where Wakka had been waiting for her, worried. She wasn't able to hide the fact something was wrong, and Wakka, with a worried look in his eyes, wouldn't let it go. She had told him. Everything. Lulu watched as worry turned to shock which turned to sadness. Wakka cried that night, but wouldn't let her stay. He told her he knew. He didn't know the details, but he could feel it. He always knew that he had loved her more than she ever could love him. It broke his heart, but he wanted to see her happy. It wasn't long until Lulu and Wakka parted ways. Of course they had to stay close for their son, but Wakka refused to let Lulu stay with him. In time Yuna and Tidus heard news of the break up. Yuna, with concern, placed a warm hand lightly on Lulu's arm. She had offered to do whatever she could to help her. The summoner knew it had killed Lulu to hurt Wakka. Tidus made his way to Wakka, who he found cradling his child, tears in his eyes. Wakka told the young blitzer to stand by Lulu. He wanted her to find her happiness. And so the three of them had set out to find Rikku.

Yuna came running at the sound of struggle. Her eyes fell to the beast standing only feet away from her companions. Quickly, she joined them, staff ready. "What's the situation?"

"A low level mutt, but Lulu can't seem to get her spells straight." Tidus offered in a childish tone.

"Oh, leave it, ball boy. I can handle this." Lulu shot back, not any better than the kid next to her. In the time that she traveled with Yuna and Tidus, she began to take on a care free attitude. Maybe it was the fact she had lost all responsibility to venture out into the world once again, this time hunting for the one true love of her life.

"You two, stop bickering, and help me fight this thing!" Yuna had become the keeper of peace between the two, and often found herself saying things similar to what she had just shouted out, but for the most part, she was just as care free as her companions.

"Oh, fine." Tidus took off at a run, taking the mutt off guard. He brought his sword up in an ark, slicing a good chunk out of the enemy. Down it fell, black blood spraying out in all directions. "That better?"

"Show off" Lulu smirked, a twinkle in her eye.

"You just know you can't do it, Lu." Tidus shot back, letting a grin consume his face. The two of them stood there in a stare down, before busting into laughter. Yuna joined them, and together they walked through the forest toward the next town.

By night fall they had reached a small town on the outskirts of Bevelle where they found a place to rest. Yuna turned to Tidus, a warm smile played on her face. Tidus, acknowledging what she meant, smiled back and took her hand. Lulu rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wonder around town while the two of you _rest_." Tidus laughed, and led Yuna to their room at the Inn, leaving Lulu alone in the lobby area.

Sighing, Lulu walked outside, feeling a cool breeze caress her. The sun hadn't fully disappeared, leaving the sky a purple red blur of color. Inside, Lulu felt content. Ever since she was forced to leave Wakka, she was determined to seek out the cause of all her pain. It was because of one, tiny girl, that Lulu was unable to feel whole. Dark eyes scanned their surrounding. A little boy played with a blitz ball, his father, full of pride, standing close by. A woman walked lazily through town, heading to some unknown destination. Most of the people had already settled in for the night, candle light flickering in numerous open windows. A door opened somewhere off in the distance, and from it emerged a small girl dressed in small shorts and an orange shirt. She walked with purpose down the dirt path to the small temple. Lulu's breath caught, her eyes widened, and she stood, frozen in place.

Had she managed to run into Rikku outside of Bevelle? No, it couldn't be. But there was no doubt, the girl she had seen was in fact that small Al bhed she happened to be searching for. Lulu was scared, but she couldn't let her go, not now. Slowly, she planted one foot in front of the other. Her heart raced. With each quiet step it grew louder until she feared the whole village could hear it. Eyes darted back and forth, trying desperately to find a girl of interest.

It seemed to take forever for Lulu to reach the small village temple. It was nothing more than an open shrine surrounded by an assortment of beautiful trees and statues to give it a feeling of peace and security. Incense assaulted her nose as she rounded the corner where the entrance lay. She stopped, just outside the entrance, eyes falling on the girl kneeling over a statue of peace. Candles flickered in a still breeze, playing light across blond, braided hair. Lulu dared a step in, quietly, as to not disturb the perfect picture painted before her. Another step brought her closer, then another. She could now see the great detail which made up Rikku's small backside. The dark mage longed to reach out. To touch small, warm arms. To feel a tiny body pressed against hers. She wanted to smell a warm welcome scent. To look into her deep spiraling Al Bhed eyes. Taste her warm, soft lips. Each quickened step brought her closer to satisfaction.

Suddenly, Rikku's head rose in a way that meant she knew someone was there with her. For eternity, it seemed, neither of the girls moved. In silence they remained. By now the sun was only a shade of deep purple in the sky, leaving the temple in a warm glow of candle light. Rikku's head slowly turned moments later, her vibrant eyes finding their way to Lulu. She sat there, staring, taking in the sight before her. Words weren't needed. It was as if they both knew. As if the world had stopped just for them. It now told them what words couldn't, and in a moment that time could never place, Rikku found her feet, and Lulu resumed her advance on the green eyed woman who stood near by. In moments the two had closed the gap, together. Lulu's hands reached out in a contained hunger that her eyes betrayed. They found their way around the young girls frame, and in a movement executed by both, lips locked in satisfaction. Rikku's arms found their place, and together the two stood, embraced, finally together.

_**A.N:**I really hope the ending wasn't too much of a disappointment. I hope it went in a direction that wont end the story badly. I tried to make it happy, because I assumed my readers would like to see Lulu and Rikku end up together. I know I secretly wanted to. :) I thank those of you who recently commented, trying to get me to complete my story. This has taken me quite some time to complete, for various reasons. The style of writing from chapter one to the final installment probably seems a bit different. I have been working on this since 8th grade, if I remember right, and I am a senior now. XP So, one reason I failed to continue is simple: I started to dislike my writing. So, again, I thank those of you who encouraged me to continue regardless. I hope I'm not rambling on too much. haha. And again, I really, really, hope you all found peace in the ending I have provided. :) _

_ With Much, much, MUCH, love, _

_ ~Rayven_


End file.
